


jenny

by sapbox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, DNF, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Short Story, Texting, a tiktotk trend, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapbox/pseuds/sapbox
Summary: "it's a tiktok trend..."after leaving a group call, dream decides to text george the lyrics to a song following a popular tiktok trend. george is pretty oblivious and confused, though, because he had never seen or heard of the trend or song before. this wasn't going to end well was it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi just two things before we get started  
> \- dream will be referred to as 'clay' in some parts of this story, not the entire thing  
> \- i wrote this story in about a week, so it's short and sweet.  
> i hope you enjoy :)

"guys i think that i might head out for the night," george said to his stream.

he had been streaming for the past four hours and he was getting quite tired. him, quackity, karl, and dream had just been messing around on minecraft, which was always fun. his eyes had started to hurt though, and the headache he had was telling him to go to bed. he read through the chat quickly, his phone buzzing on the desk next to him. he glanced down, seeing a text from dream.

_georgie darling you're my best friend_

george furrowed his eyebrows at the text, _georgie?_ it wasn't an unusual nickname if the two of them were actually doing something together, like when they recorded videos, but over text it was just weird. he had no idea how to even respond to the text and looked back up at his stream. 

"dream? are you still in the call?"

"no he left a few seconds ago." quackity's voice filled the empty silence that george was met with. "did you need something george? we're best friends too, you can ask me!"

"best friends?" george raised his eyebrows, feigning surprise and confusion to get a rise out of quackity.

"wow george. asshole."

"we're best friends, right gogy?" karl's voice was hopeful as he asked, _almost_ making george want to say no just so he could laugh.

"sure karl, we're best friends."

karl cheered happily while quackity yelled nonsense about how that wasn't fair. george shook his head, a small smile on his face. he went back to the chat one last time, seeing most people saying goodbye or asking why he needed to talk to dream. he said a few last quick goodbye messages to his stream before ending it. quackity and karl were still bickering and george cleared his throat to interrupt them.

"guys, i think i'm going to go. i really need to get some sleep tonight."

"that's such a lie," quackity was using his joke-annoyed voice as he talked back to george. "you sleep through everything, you don't need any more sleep."

george laughed, "alright. i got it quackity, you say that every time we talk to each other. either way, goodbye you two."

"goodnight george."

"night gogy."

george left the call and the minecraft server. he pushed his chair back a bit from the desk, picking up his phone and staring at the text from dream. he still had absolutely no idea why dream had texted him that. dream had never used the word _darling_ in his life, which made the whole text a bit weirder. he decided that maybe he should just go along with it, because other than that he didn't know what he could do.

**_darling? what is this_ **   
**_but you're my best friend as well_ **

george shut his phone off and shoved it into his pocket as he stood up. he shut his computer off then stretched, his arms raised above his head. he yawned as he relaxed, stepping back and pushing his chair in. his phone buzzed in his pocket and george had a feeling it was dream, but he had replied so quickly after. he pulled his phone out and stood in the same spot he was in.

_but there's a few things that you don't know of_

george sighed and threw his phone backwards onto his bed. what the absolute _fuck_ was dream on right now? he never texted like this and he never responded quickly. george rubbed his eyes and walked over to his closet to grab some sweatpants, not caring about sleeping in the shirt he was in. once he had changed, he went back to his bed and fell backwards into it. he grabbed his phone, deciding he should text dream back.

**_well you're a pretty mysterious guy_ **   
**_but why are you talking like this?_ **

george was so confused right now. he had no idea what was going on right now, and dream wasn't making very much sense in his texts. he rested his head back on his pillow, closing his eyes. he'd feel bad if he fell asleep now because he was expecting dream to text him back right away, and he didn't want to be an ass no matter how tired he was. his phone buzz and he held it up so he could see, not wanting to pick his head up.

_why i borrow your lipstick so often_

_what?_ this just confused george even more. dream said dumb shit all the time, but this was different. he was making absolutely no sense at all, but maybe he was just tired as well. maybe he hadn't slept in three days and he was losing his marbles today, while texting george. he should probably ask if he was alright.

**_:0 huh_ **   
**_is everything alright clay?_ **

he knew dream didn't do drugs or even drink, so what was going on with him? was he really that sleep deprived? was he trying to send george some sort of code? whatever it was, george really needed to go to bed and stop worrying about it. he decided to answer dream one last time and then go off to bed.

_i'm using your shirt as a pillowcase_

george looked down at the text, puzzled. dream had none of george's shirts, so what could he possibly be talking about? then george remembered that him and dream has gotten each other hoodies. the hoodie that george had gotten dream was so comfortable and soft, so if that's what he was talking about, it would make a lot of sense. he almost kept that hoodie all for himself instead of giving it away.

**_omg do you mean that hoodie i got for you? i almost kept it for myself and bought you a different one so i don't blame you it's so comfortable_ **   
**_but i'm going to bed now :)_ **

george turned his phone off and plugged it in, setting it on his nightstand. he rubbed his eyes and turned off his lights, lying down in the dark. as he fell asleep, he tried to imagine what dream was going on about. he never talked like that and it was sort of weird. he fell asleep quickly though, no longer having to worry about what dream was texting him.


	2. 2

george woke up and stretched, yawning when his arms stretched above his head. he rubbed his eyes and got up to open his curtains. the sunlight beamed in, lighting up the room. he walked back over to his bed and picked up his phone from the night stand. dream had texted him again and george opened it.

_i wanna ruin our friendship_

george was now very confused. why would dream ever say that? they were great friends, why ruin everything? george felt like this was something he shouldn't ignore for too long, so he replied quickly.

**_what?_ **   
**_seriously what are you talking about are you alright ??_ **

george shoved his phone into the pocket of his pants and walked out of his room. he walked to his kitchen, needing to eat something before he got on minecraft for the day. he got two pieces of bread out of his pantry and put them into the toaster. his phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, of course it was dream.

_we should be lovers instead_

george's phone fell onto the counter as it slipped out his hands. he was frozen from shock, thinking that his brain had played a trick on him. his face burned bright red as he slowly picked up his phone and read the text over and over again. before he could even think it through, or realize what he was doing, his fingers moved quickly to text dream back.

**_clay..._ **   
**_you know what i'll just tell you like this, i've been in love with you for the past two years. i didn't want you to find out, but i guess now is the best time to tell you that._ **

his breath shook as he stared at the text he just sent. never in a million years did he think he would tell dream that, he had planned on keeping it to himself forever. it wasn't something that he had admitted to himself easily, so he thought it would be better to just never tell dream. he had no idea how he would react anyways. his toast was ready, so he took it out of the toaster and spread butter onto it. he slipped his phone back into his pocket and picked up his plate. he carried it upstairs back to his bedroom. he sat in his bed and ate, scrolling through twitter as he did so. not much long later he got a text from dream.

_george i don't know what to say_   
_it's a tiktok trend_   
_what i just did_

george's heart broke as he looked down at dream's texts. why hadn't he guessed that? he didn't know the song or the trend though, so he just assumed dream was acting a bit weird. he no longer wanted his toast. he didn't want anything. he was hesitant to say anything back to dream, but thought it would be for the better.

**_yeah i know_ **   
**_i was just playing along man_ **   
**_i realized that this morning and wanted to mess with you_ **

george moved his toast onto his night stand, his heart still racing. he confessed his love for dream and it all turned out to be a practical joke. maybe he would be able to convince dream that he knew all along. he doubted it though, dream probably knew that he said what he meant to first time. dream always knew what he meant to say.

_george..._

george felt himself start to cry and he pressed his face into a pillow. he didn't want to be awake anymore, he wanted to go back to sleep. he could never talk to dream ever again after this, it was all over. dream would never see him the same was again. george had messed everything up because of a stupid tiktok trend.


	3. 3

george had ignored everyone for the rest of the day yesterday. he just couldn't bring himself to do anything. today though, he decided that he actually needed to do something, and he needed to do it with someone who would cheer him up.

he logged onto minecraft and checked his discord, seeing that quackity was trying to call him. he was hesitant to answer, but if he could count on anyone to cheer him up, it would most definitely be quackity.

"hi. can you lock the call?" george asked as soon as he had answered and was in the voice call. "that way other people can't join."

george was expecting him to say no and leave him alone. quackity's twitch channel said it was active, but it was just his starting soon screen. if quackity was going to be streaming, it meant it was going to be high energy and he probably wanted to hangout with more than one person.

"sure man," quackity's voice was genuine. he wasn't using his amped up-persona-streaming voice. it was just his normal voice, which was a rare thing to hear. "i'm chill to just hangout with you, we can work on el rapids together today if you want. can i ask why though?"

"erm... i just don't feel like talking to anybody today," george confessed. "well i guess you're the exception. i can always count on you to just lighten the mood and make me laugh."

"a genuine compliment from george?" quackity's surprised-stream-voice came through, but he became serious again. "but seriously, did something happen? like you picked me over sapnap or dream. like seriously, me over dream?"

george cringed hearing dream's name, he most definitely did not want to talk to him. yesterday dream had tried texting him a few more times, but he must of realized that george wasn't going to answer because he gave up trying. sapnap, on the other hand, had done nothing wrong. but dream had probably talked to him, and he couldn't deal with a confrontation from sapnap. he also didn't want to hear any jokes about it, and that's what sapnap would do.

"i'm not talking to dream right now," george said flatly. just as he said that, his phone buzzed twice on the table with two text messages from dream. george didn't read them though, just pushed his phone away from himself. "speak of the devil, he's trying to text me."

"you're ignoring his texts? if i had dream's number i would bug him twenty four-seven. so can you tell me what happened?" quackity asked. he seemed genuinely concerned for george, or at least about what happened between them. "if you want to that is. you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"so basically i confessed my love for him when he was just doing some stupid thing for a tiktok," george explained briefly. quackity stayed quiet and george continued. "i tried to play it off like i was joking, but he knows me too well. so now i'm ignoring him, i don't want to know what he would say."

"damn," quackity mumbled quietly as if he was talking to himself. "i don't know how to help because i've never had something like this happen to me, but you can always talk to me about shit."

"thanks quackity." it felt good to get that off his chest, actually. george was really grateful for quackity in this moment.

quackity laughed, "you don't have to call me quackity when we're being serious. i'm not quackity right now, i'm alex."

"i forgot your name was alex," george laughed quietly. it felt good to laugh. "i've never really heard anyone call you it. is alex your full name, or is your name like alexander or something?"

"imagine having the name alexander," quackity laughed. "what a dumbass name. no my name is actually alexis, believe it or not."

"wow, you learn something new every day."

"for real. anyways i need to start my stream now, but we can talk after if you need to," quackity offered.

"yeah sure that sounds good," george nodded.

once quackity had started his stream and turned his persona on, george could distance himself from everything going on. quackity was able to distract him from everything going on, and that was good. george spent the next four hours laughing with him. it was a great four hours, they got so much work done on el rapids and everything was coming together. it just so happened that they were the only two from el rapids that were on during the time quackity was live too.

when they were finished and quackity had ended his stream, the two of them hung out in a call. quackity disappeared for a minute to let his cat into his room, so george went onto twitter. people in his mentions were talking about how dream kept dming quackity to let him into the call, and quackity said no once and then just ignored him the rest of the time. when george had first met quackity, he didn't think he would ever be the most trust worthy person. but once he started to get to know off-stream quackity, he realized how wrong he actually was.

"okay i'm back sorry, tiger wanted to come in really badly."

"no it's alright." george clicked out of twitter, probably for the better. he didn't want to see people theorizing what could possibly be going on because quackity wouldn't let dream in the call. "why call your cat tiger though? he doesn't really look like one, like he's not even orange."

"shut your goddamn mouth, tiger is a great name." quackity still had his streaming-voice on, not fully out of his character yet. "did you want to talk about what happened or no? because i told you we could talk if you wanted to, but if you don't that's fine too."

"i just don't know what to do," george sighed. "he's been my closest and best friend forever, and now i just feel like i've fucked it all up. like i'm ignoring him to the point where he dms you on minecraft, while you're streaming and everyone can see, asking to be let in the call with us."

"twitter's going to have a fucking field day with that," quackity muttered. "i told him no like once and he just kept saying other shit so i just ignored it."

"twitter is already having a field day with it, i just looked through my mentions."

"does that stuff ever get to you?" quackity asked. "the fans, or even us sometimes. we make jokes, even dream makes jokes with you and you seem to play along with them, but do they ever get on your nerves?"

"no." george really meant that too, it didn't bother him. he thought the jokes were funny before he even had feelings for dream, why stop seeing them funny now? "i've always laughed at them and found them funny, and i could really care less as to who i get shipped with and stuff like that. i'm sure there's people who ship the two of us or something. wait does that sort of stuff bother you, people shipping you with people i mean? you seem to do it yourself."

"not really. i mean there's obviously some stuff that crosses the line," quackity laughed quietly as if he were remembering something. "but i don't care too much. i mean i've read like fanfiction on my streams but they're always jokes, like some of those things are like well written books. plus if you're getting shipped with someone it just tells you that you're a good duo and have good chemistry, it's almost a compliment in a sense if you think about it."

"what?" george let out a small confused laugh. "okay maybe i can kind of see where you're coming from, but compliment? i do get the whole good duo and good chemistry thing though, i think that's somewhat true."

"are you ever going to talk to dream?" quackity asked.

"i'm sure i will, but not about this," george sighed. "i mean i have to because of the smp. but other than all of us _roleplaying_ , i'm not sure. i don't want to talk to him about this because i know what he's going to say."

"what if you don't though?"

"trust me, i know that i do."


	4. 4

it had been three weeks since george had talked to dream last. anytime he joined a call he was in, he would leave. anytime he would reply to his tweets, he would scroll past them. anytime he would text him, he would set his phone down and walk away. ignoring dream had become a part of his daily routine.

george was in a call with quackity and karl, messing around with el rapids. karl didn't know what had happened between dream and george, but neither quackity nor george filled him in. the three of them were in a voice call on the smp discord, meaning anyone could join. george would rather not do this, but he didn't want to explain to karl what had happened, so he dealt with it. both quackity and karl were streaming, and george was just tagging along.

discord made a noise, alerting them that someone had joined the call. george could guess who it was, and karl only validated his guess with a yell.

"dream!"

"george," dream ignored him. "don't leave please."

"quackity and karl are streaming," george told him flatly.

"i don't care. i need to talk to you, please don't leave."

"why? i could care less about what you're going to say to me because i know i'm not going to like it." george was trying to keep all of the emotion out of his voice, but it broke at the end.

"i didn't mean to hurt you." he sounded so sincere. "if you just answered my texts and stopped avoiding me you would know that. i love you george, and i would never hurt you on purpose."

"don't do that," george said with a small voice. "don't try and use your stupid _i love you_ 's against me. it won't work this time, it can't fix this."

"one of us has to say it, and it has to be me because you won't."

"i told you i loved you dream," george said a bit more harshly than me meant to. "and do you want to know what you did? you told me that what you were doing was a joke, and then ignored what i said by saying you didn't know what to say. was that really all you could say? you couldn't at least let me down gently right then?"

"i feel like we shouldn't be hearing this..." karl said quietly.

"no it's alright," george said. "dream will probably leave in a minute anyways."

"why would i leave? i have so much to say to you, george. not to mention you've been ignoring me for the past three weeks. do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" dream sounded so... broken and hurt. "i have texted you everyday around the time you wake up, because of course i know your stupid schedule. have you read any of my texts, george? any of them?"

"no. i haven't."

"then how can you pretend to know how i feel?" dream sounded defeated as he let out sigh. "i'd rather not do this while quackity and karl are streaming, but if this is the only way i can talk to you then i guess it's what i'm doing. i don't know why you have this idea in your head that when i said i didn't know what to say it automatically meant that i didn't like you."

"what does that even mean?" george asked exasperatedly. "you talk in vague sentences all the time. maybe if you just said what you meant then i wouldn't be ignoring you for three weeks."

"i mean that i'm in love with you too, you idiot!" dream said idiot in the most endearing way possible. "i've been trying to tell you that for three weeks."

"oh shit..." karl mumbled in the background.

"damn plot twist," quackity said quietly with a small laugh.

"i... i..." george didn't know what to say, he was so lost for words and he wasn't sure he actually heard dream right. "i don't believe you."

"george i thought you were colorblind, not actually blind." it was karl who said it. "it's pretty easy to see that you two are in love with each other, no matter how much you try and say that you're just friends."

"yeah i agree," quackity said. "and that's why i asked if you were serious about thinking dream wouldn't like you. i mean i was a little bit surprised when you actually told me you had told dream, but still, all of this was pretty obvious. you two are just dumb."

"can we be okay now george?" dream asked. "can we talk now? about all of this?"

"yeah, but quackity and karl are still streaming. i think we have a lot more to be worrying about than what happens between us."


	5. 5

"i'm so sorry that what i said got all... misconstrued." dream apologized. "when i said i didn't know what to say i was just surprised because i was just messing around, i didn't expect you to actually say anything like that. i tried texting you to apologize, but i guess you didn't see them."

george had gone back and read every text that dream had sent him. he really wished that he had read them earlier because all of this could have just been avoided. but he was hurt, can you really blame him for wanting to ignore dream? he thought that he didn't like him, and he didn't say anything at first.

"and i am so sorry that i ignored you," george apologized. "that was so shitty of me to do and i was only thinking about myself, not about how you were feeling."

"so are we okay now? i can't go another three weeks without talking to you, that was the worst time of my life."

"yeah we're okay," george assured him. "but what does this mean for us? does this mean that we're..? are we..?"

"what're you trying to say?" george could tell dream had a teasing smile just by his voice. "do you want to be my boyfriend, george?"

"i wish i could see you as you asked me that..." george trailed off, his face hot from blushing.

dream's icon disappeared from the call and george's phone rang on the desk next to him. he picked it up and didn't hesitate to answer dream's call. "george, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"yes." george didn't second-guess himself as he answered, he just wanted to look at dream. his hair was messy like he had been running his fingers through it, and he was blushing pretty badly. "it's weird to see you blush when you act all confident all the time."

"yeah i'm never confident all the time," dream confessed with a smile. "i'm just _really_ good at acting. you aren't though, no offense, but i can always tell how you feel by your voice."

"yeah i know i'm bad at that," george stood up from his desk and pushed his chair in. "okay, i need to go to bed. it's late and i'm not really doing anything productive now."

"you're talking to me," dream whined. "that's very productive if i do say so myself."

"don't get clingy now." george warned as he walked over to his bed and plugged his phone in, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "i need to sleep dummy."

"me? the clingy one?" dream laughed and george rolled his eyes. " _please_ you can't do anything without me. you always need me around, don't lie."

"oh i think you're cutting out... maybe i should end the call... i can't hear anything your saying."

"stop," dream laughed. "please don't hang up. you can go to sleep, but don't hang up please."

"okay i won't," george flicked off his light and settled into his bed, setting his phone up on his nightstand so he could still see dream. "goodnight clay, i'll talk to you in the morning."

"goodnight george," dream was smiling and the blush on his face had gotten darker. "sleep well stupid."

"i love you, clay. i just want to tell you that."

"it's so weird to hear that from you," dream giggled. "but i really like it."

"you better get used to it then, you'll hear it a lot more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's the end! i know it was very short, but it was never meant to be a long book. i hope you all enjoyed it! :)


End file.
